Questions Out of Nowhere
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Mild-AU. "Ichigo, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau seandainya suatu hari nanti aku datang menemuimu dan berkata kalau hubungan kita sudah berakhir? Dan aku mau kau pergi dari hidupku selamanya?"."Kenapa? Kenapa kau benci padaku?" -IchiHitsu-


**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

**Q****uestions Out of Nowhere  
**by: BlackGrayWhite

**Timeline: **TWT #plaak. AT (Alternate Timeline) Saat tahun baru—Setelah Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion—Sebelum Winter War  
**Pairing: **IchiHitsu  
**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Selamat membaca! :DD

* * *

"Yoo, Toushiro!" seru seorang shinigami berambut oranye, Kurosaki Ichigo, begitu membuka—dengan kekuatan yang tidak perlu—pintu kantor Divisi 10 sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang khas. Hanya ada sedikit sekali shinigami di Soul Society yang bisa memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa harus mengetuk pintu atau memberitahu identitas diri terlebih dahulu. Mereka adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Matsumoto Rangiku—tentu saja, mengingat ruangan tersebut adalah tempat mereka (baca: Toushiro) bekerja sehari-harinya. Dan seorang lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo, agen shinigami dari Kota Karakura.

"Taichou sedang tidak ada, Ichigo-kun," jawab satu-satunya shinigami yang berada di sana, Matsumoto Rangiku, yang sedang tiduran di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan sambil membaca sebuah majalah fashion dan melahap sebungkus _potato chips_ yang keduanya ia beli di dunia manusia.

"Ke mana?"

Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang ia baca, Rangiku menjawab pada Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, "kalau tidak salah sih, ke rumah neneknya di Rukongai. Coba saja kau ke sana."

"Baiklah." Walaupun ia masih belum bisa mendeteksi reiatsu, namun entah mengapa kalau yang sedang ia cari adalah sang chibi-taichou, itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuknya. Contohnya saja saat insiden menyangkut masalah Kusaka Soujirou. Ia bisa dengan mudah menentukan lokasi di mana Toushiro berada, bahkan ia bisa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat itu. [**A/N. **Arigatou, Kubo-sensei, Anda telah membuat film yang memuaskan hati para pecinta IchiHitsu :33]

"Oh ya, Rangiku-san," panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba. Melihat shinigami yang sedang ngemil itu mendongak, ia melanjutkan, "shinigami yang sedang tugas jaga gerbang itu baru ya?"

Rangiku tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, Tsuji-kun mungkin? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi dia mencegatku di gerbang. Saat aku bilang aku mau ketemu Toushiro, dia langsung membentakku dan menanyaiku macam-macam," jawabnya. Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—maklum, sudah kebiasaan. "Untungnya saat itu paman yang jenggotan itu—siapa namanya? Ichirou atau siapalah—muncul dan membolehkanku masuk. Jadi aku tak perlu menjawab semua pertanyaan konyol itu."

"Berarti memang Tsuji-kun. Dia baru masuk sekitar 2 hari yang lalu, jadi belum tahu tentang kebiasaanmu datang ke sini," jelas Rangiku yang tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Tenang saja, Ichigo-kun. Nanti juga dia terbiasa."

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Divisi berlambang bunga daffodil itu bahwa shinigami-mantan-ryoka itu sering sekali mengunjungi kantor divisi tersebut. Banyak anggota Divisi 10 yang beranggapan maksud dari semua kunjungan-kunjungan Ichigo adalah untuk menemui fukutaichou mereka, Matsumoto Rangiku, karena mereka yakin pemuda itu jatuh cinta padanya. Sebagian lagi beranggapan ia ingin bertemu dengan taichou mereka, Hitsugaya Toushiro, karena ingin mempelajari bagaimana pribadi seorang shinigami berelemen es—yang tentunya sangat berguna saat ia sedang PDKT dengan satu-satunya pengendali es lain di Seireitei selain sang Pangeran Es itu sendiri, Kuchiki Rukia. Sementara sisanya... Mereka tidak peduli. Selama agen shinigami itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaan mereka dan tidak _out of line_, Ichigo bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Tapi, dari sekian ratus shinigami yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan Hitsugaya-taichou, hanya ada seorang yang tahu pasti maksud dari setiap kunjungan Ichigo. Dialah Rangiku, salah satu orang terdekat Toushiro dan Ichigo di Seireitei. Wanita berambut strawberry-blonde itu tahu kalau ada hubungan khusus yang tercipta antara atasannya dan sang agen shinigami sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sudahlah Ichigo-kun. Tak usah dipikirkan..." kata fukutaichou Divisi 10 itu. "Sebaiknya cepat kau jemput taichou. Kalian mau pergi ke festival tahun baru di dunia manusia kan?"

Rona merah langsung muncul di pipi Ichigo yang terlihat panik. "D-darimana kau tahu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan enteng. "Tertulis jelas di wajahmu, tuh. Bunyinya: _'aku mau kencan dengan Toushiro di Karakura'_. Benar kan?"

"Rangiku-san!"

"Yaya... Sudah, cepat sana kau jemput pangeranmu itu."

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, wanita berdada besar itu berani bersumpah demi semua sake-sake yang ia sembunyikan di meja kaptennya kalau ia mendengar gumaman tak jelas yang kedengarannya seperti _'bukan pangeran, tapi yuki-hime'_.

* * *

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, nek..." kata Toushiro sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar _'jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, toushiro-kun'_ yang diucapkan neneknya dari dalam rumah. Sambil tersenyum samar, ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumah yang pernah ia tinggali sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu menuju Hakutoumon yang—walaupun sama-sama berada di Distrik 1—cukup jauh.

Belum lama ia berjalan, ia melihat seseorang sedang berlari ke arahnya dan sedetik kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menunggu shinigami berambut kelewat cerah itu sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, Toushiro," katanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu.

Setelah menghapus keringat yang muncul di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya, ia menjawab, "Rangiku-san." Setelah nafasnya sudah teratur, ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya. "Ayo, Toushiro."

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan dalam kesunyian yang nyaman menuju Seireitei. Toushiro memandang sekilas Ichigo yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya lewat sudut matanya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatannya menyelimuti dirinya dan ia menyukainya. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan ia tidak ingin kehangatan itu pergi. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti melangkah dan Ichigo segera berpaling ke arahnya.

"Toushiro?"

"..."

Ada yang sangat ingin ia katakan pada kekasihnya itu, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa mengutarakannya. Berbicara tentang hubungan mereka—menunjukkan emosi-emosi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan adalah hal yang baru untuknya. Sebagai seseorang yang hatinya pernah terluka karena emosi-emosi, membuka hati tidaklah mudah. Dan sekarang, saat ia sudah terjatuh dalam lautan kehangatan cinta yang dicurahkan Ichigo, mengambil resiko akan terluka, ia ingin hubungan yang mereka bangun sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu berjalan lancar.

"Toushiro?" Suara Ichigo yang—entah mengapa—selalu bisa menentramkan hatinya memanggil namanya lagi. Ia bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Ichigo mulai muncul dan perasaan khawatir terlihat jelas di mata coklatnya yang hangat.

"... Ichigo? Boleh aku bertanya?" Suara Toushiro tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, namun cukup keras bagi Ichigo untuk bisa mendengarnya. Ia lalu berlutut di depan shinigami bertubuh mungil itu agar bisa melihat mata teal-nya yang tak terlihat dari pandangan karena kepalanya yang ia tundukkan.

"Apa itu?"

Toushiro terlihat ragu sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah dan tidak nyaman. "... Ichigo... Bagaimana—apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau seandainya—seandainya suatu hari nanti aku datang menemuimu dan berkata kalau... hubungan kita sudah... berakhir? Dan aku mau kau... pergi dari hidupku? Selamanya?"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Toushiro yang sama sekali di luar dugaannya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa pertanyaan seperti itu akan meluncur dari bibir mungil kekasihnya. Senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia menyentuh lembut rambut putuh jabrik Toushiro dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Mudah saja. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri..." jawabnya pelan. Seulas senyum sedih masih terlihat di wajahnya. Tangannya yang masih berada di puncak kepala Toushiro bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"... Lalu?"

Tangan Ichigo meluncur turun dari rambut Toushiro, melewati pipinya, hingga sampai ke dagunya dan menaikkannya sedikit, memaksa Toushiro bertemu pandang dengannya. Masih dengan suara yang pelan, ia tertawa kecil. "Untuk seorang yang jenius, kau itu ternyata bodoh ya, Toushiro..."

Ichigo bisa merasakan ketegangan belum surut dari tubuh di depannya itu. "Bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku akan langsung membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi tentunya, aku akan segera menyusulmu dengan membunuh diriku sendiri setelahnya."

Kini giliran Toushiro yang terkejut. Matanya membulat dan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Belum pulih rasa terkejutnya, Ichigo sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Salah satu tangannya melingkari pingganggnya sedangkan yang lainnya mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya dengan lembut. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia sudah membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Ichigo, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas dan merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Kau kan tahu Toushiro, kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu. Kau hidupku. Kau cahayaku, Toushiro. Aku hidup demi melindungi cahaya itu agar tidak padam dan meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kegelapan. Aku akan melakukan apapun Toushiro, agar aku bisa tetap bersama cahaya itu. Bersamamu. Meski aku harus mati denganmu..."

"... Tapi Ichigo... Saat itu—setelah aku membunuh Kusaka... Kau menatapku dengan pandangan benci... Kenapa? Kenapa kau benci padaku...?"

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas yang secara tak sadar ia tahan sejak tadi. "Aku benci padamu karena kau... kau sudah menghianati teman-temanmu. Menghianatiku, Toushiro. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang?"

"... Maaf..."

"... Dan aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri. Kau berada di luar sana—entah di mana... Dan apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Toushiro. Aku tidak ada di sana saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku tidak ada di sana saat kau membutuhkan kenyamanan, Toushiro. Aku—aku tidak berguna dan aku benci itu."

Tangan Ichigo terus mengelus kepala Toushiro dengan lembut—dengan sayang. Ia berharap sentuhan ini dan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka bisa menenangkan hatinya yang sedang terombang-ambing oleh kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba saja Toushiro menarik diri dari pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo yang kebingungan, memandang wajah Toushiro dan sedikit terkejut. Di sana—di wajah mungilnya yang manis—tampak dihiasi oleh seulas senyum lembut yang bahkan Ichigo pun baru pertama kali melihatnya. Ia menunduk sedikit, menempelkan dahi mereka bersama. "Arigatou..." bisiknya.

Berpuluh-puluh kembang api meluncur dan meledak di langit dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Namun di balik semua kebisingan itu, mereka masih bisa mendengar suara hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Toushiro.." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Aku harap, aku bisa melindungi cahayaku sampai kapanpun dan bisa melihatnya tersenyum lebih sering..."

Sebelum Toushiro bisa membalas perkataannya, Ichigo sudah menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan mengunci bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panas...

**

* * *

The End

* * *

**

Fanfic kedua saia selama dua tahun ini yang ada adegan kiss-nya! XDD #tripleplak

Ugh, ni fic bikin saia gila. Sejak kemarin pagi saia senyum2 gaje sambil guling2 di kasur sampe2 adek saia heran sendiri XP Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting ni fic udah selese dan saia bisa tidur sepuasnya ;D Tapi judulnya itu gaje banget~ Ga kepikiran yang lain =.=

Tapi sayangnya, besok itu Senin! Hueeeh... Males sekolaaaah~ #dilemparbatukali (contoh anak sekolah kagak bener) Ada yang setuju sama saia?;DD

Thanks for reading and HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR!


End file.
